


Hushed

by RosieLynn



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Espionage, F/M, Fluff, Mob Tom Holland - Freeform, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents, mob!tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieLynn/pseuds/RosieLynn
Summary: Y/n's father works for a discreet spy organization, Silentium, used by the international community. MI6 charges this organization with eliminating the most powerful mob in London. To do this, they must take out its leader: Tom Holland. After multiple failed attempts to wipe out this mob, Silentium decides to try a different tactic. They turn to Y/N, daughter of one of Silentium's more inconspicuous members. Her mission, should she choose to accept it, is to infiltrate and destroy the Holland Mob, using any means necessary.





	1. Preface

**Y/n’s POV**

 

“Good, you’re home. Follow me.” 

Frowning at the curt greeting, I follow my dad to his car in the driveway, stopping uncertainty by the passenger door.  

“Get in.”

I do as I’m told, clutching my bag to my lap. “Dad, what’s going on?”

His mouth sets into a hard line. “It’s time for a test.”

His statement relaxes me. Tests are not uncommon, and I prepare for them nearly every day. The car ride passes in silence as I consider what the test will be. Sometimes he leaves me in a remote field and I have to find my way back home, sometimes he asks me to swim long distances, sometimes I have to get myself out of zip-ties. With my dad’s profession being what it is, it makes sense that he tries to prepare me to protect myself. Afterall, it’s a significant possibility that I will follow in his footsteps. 

After thirty minutes or so, he hands me a blindfold. I put it on without question. Figuring he is going to leave me somewhere with only what I have on my person, I do my best to create a map in my mind that will aid me in my navigation to home. Sure enough, roughly twenty minutes later he’s leading me out of the car and taking me through many turns, trying to confuse my sense of direction. He pulls off my blindfold and steps away. Fluorescent light assaults my eyes and I blink, hurriedly trying to adjust. 

The sight that meets me is not what I expected. I’m in a concrete room that’s most likely several feet below the ground. In front of me stand three men, not including dad. 

The one closest to me speaks. “Thank you, Y/D/N. We’ll explain from here.”

Dad nods and moves to stand in line with the other two men. 

“Y/n, welcome. You may call me Jack Smith.”  _ A fake name, obviously.  _ “What do you know of your father’s occupation?”

I swallow, trying to put on an air of confidence. “I know it’s dangerous. I know it’s secret. That’s it.”

Jack Smith purses his lips. “I think you’ll find it best not to lie to me.”

I send a glance towards Dad, still unsure. He gives me a slight nod, so I continue. “He works for a secret organization that spies, topples governments, and neutralizes threats. Sometimes other groups will hire the organization he works for to carry out certain...jobs.” I pause, hesitating. “I hope to one day occupy the same position.” 

One of the men, a slightly younger looking one, steps forward and hands Jack Smith a manilla folder. Jack Smith opens it. “And this is why you undergo your training, yes?”

I nod and give him the affirmative. 

“Our records indicate that you are relatively talented. You seem to have a strong base with which to start.”

I bite my lip. “Start for what, sir?”

He answers my question with a question, exchanging the current folder for another while he does so. “Miss Y/n, what do you know of the Holland Mob?”

My eyes widen in surprise. “It’s one of the most dangerous organizations in England, maybe even the world.”

Jack Smith nods. “Recently, this mob seems to have gotten out of control. Of course, mobs are always difficult to regulate, but this one rules with undisputed authority. This cannot be allowed to continue.”

An uneasy feeling begins to grow in the pit of my stomach. “Sir, what has this got to do with me?”

Two more men come from nowhere and place a metal table and chair in front of me. Jack Smith gestures for me to sit. As I do, he slides yet another folder over to me. Curious, I open it. I’m met with curly brown hair, chocolate eyes, and a muscular build. The man in the picture does not smile. Instead, he glowers at someone off-camera. I study the picture and the information surrounding it. 

 

Name: Thomas Stanley Holland

Age: 22 

Status: Alive-Active 

Position: Leader of the Holland Mob

Following this is information I glaze over, such as hair color, eye color, height, weight. To the right of the page, something catches my eye. 

“Hang on, this can’t be right. You’re telling me he’s the leader of the most powerful mob in Great Britain but he’s killed zero people.”

“Zero  _ confirmed _ kills. We estimate he’s responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people, killing at least half of those by his own hand. The problem is, his men are so loyal and he’s so careful that we can never connect him to  _ anything _ . No robberies, no acts of vandalism, no kidnappings, least of all murder. No one has been able to pin him a crime, and this prevents the authorities from being able to lock him up.” Jack Smith sighs, placing his hands on the table and leaning towards me. “We need someone on the inside, someone capable of keeping themselves safe and undetected, someone loyal to this organization. We need someone to infiltrate Holland’s ranks, get close, and gather enough evidence to lock him and his higher-ups away  _ forever _ .” Anticipation grows within me. “To put it simply, we need you.”

I grin, ready to begin my career. “Well, Mr. Smith, where do we start?”

 

**A/n Here’s the preface! It’s only an introduction, so the chapters following this will be longer and most will include Tom :)  Love you all, and please remember that you are an important human being!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Warnings: swearing**

**Y/n’s POV**

 

***Four months later***

 

_ Okay, here we go.  _ Stephen Elias Blake, my date for the evening, leads me into a spacious ballroom filled with London’s elite dressed to the nines. 

“Oh Stephen,” I gush, “this is beautiful! Thank you for bringing me here tonight.”

An ugly smile crosses his face. “You can repay me later, baby.” He smacks my bum and I do the opposite of what I want to do; I wink and squeeze his arm playfully. 

“Remind me what this is for again?” I make conversation as I scan the room, easily remembering my recon and observation training.

“Moira Platt is raising money for her upcoming political campaign. She’s invited some of London’s most prominent people to contribute.”

“Oh,” I try to sound interested in him but I’ve just spotted two of Holland’s known bodyguards.  _ He’s here _ . A thrill shoots up my spine.  _ Now to get him to notice you.  _

“Would you like to dance?” Stephen holds out a hand, which I accept. He leads me to the edge of the dance floor and begins a conversation. 

“Remind me how our parents know each other? Had I seen you before, I would have asked you out myself, I wouldn’t need our parents to set it up.”

I chuckle indulgently. “My father is an investor in your father’s company. They had a meeting, realized we were close in age and decided to see what happened.”

Stephen dips his head into my neck. “I quite like what happened.”

“ _ Holland’s spotted Stephen Blake, get ready to make your move, _ ” the voice in my earpiece chimes. 

I flash Stephen a practiced, flirty grin and place my lips against his ear. “I’m quite grateful you invited me here tonight.” I bring my eyes to his, making sure he sees the suggestion in them. “Would you like to take a walk with me?” 

He swallows. “Absolutely.”

“Come on,” I whisper, taking his hand and exiting into a hallway. I take a couple of turns so we’re buried in the hallways of the building and far away from the commotion of the gala. 

“ _ Holland and three men are following _ .  _ Careful, Y/n, we don’t have eyes on you there. _ ” I mentally heed the man’s warning and focus on my task, undisturbed. 

Stephen wastes no time in pushing me up against the wall, hands grabbing at my waist hungrily. I kiss him back just as eagerly, keeping my ears open for any sounds of movement or instructions from the man in my earpiece. Stephen roughly grabs my leg and pulls it around his hips.  _ Ugh, Holland, hurry up.  _ My wish is answered almost immediately. Stephen is ripped off of me and thrown to the floor. He grunts, standing up and looking around wildly only to be kicked back down by one of Holland’s goons. 

“Oh,” I gasp, looking up at the new arrivals with a calculated expression of fear. 

“Sorry love, but your boyfriend here hasn’t been smart.” Holland’s second-in-command, Harrison “Haz” Osterfield speaks, crouching in front of Stephen’s hunkering form. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” I spit, doing my best to look pissed off. 

“Whatever he is to you love, he’s in trouble, and you best be on your way.” 

_ Oh, but I’m not done.  _ Instead, I push myself off the wall and stomp over to Stephen. “You  _ idiot, _ ” I sneer. “Do you owe them money? God, do you have any sense of manners? Whatever happens to you here, you  _ earned _ .” Out of the corner of my eye, I see Holland’s eyebrows raise in surprised approval. I continue. “You brought me here tonight and promised me I would have  _ fun _ . Instead, you’ve humiliated me! Honestly, fuck you.” I kick him for good measure then turn around to face four stunned mobsters. “Yes?”

Harrison Osterfield looks at Holland, who gives an almost imperceptible nod of his head. “You’re free to go, love. If you discuss what happened here, keep names out of the mix, yeah?”

I nod. “Of course. Thank you.” 

As I hurry out of the room, I hear Holland speak for the first time, his voice incredibly soft. “Follow her.” I pull my golden wrap tighter around my arms once I’ve made it outside. 

“ _ Two on your tail _ .”

“I know,” I reply quietly. 

“ _ Let them follow you home. Act completely normal.” _

“Roger that.” The walk to my apartment is long and although I can easily take care of myself, I have to appear vulnerable to Holland’s men behind me. I hail a cab and give my address. Another one follows behind inconspicuously. Once at the apartment I’ve rented as part of my cover, the cab behind me keeps driving, the men apparently satisfied with my actions. However, once I’m inside and peek out the window, I see the men Holland sent to follow me standing across the street smoking cigarettes, still keeping an eye on me. For their benefit, I leave the light on and the curtain open. I go about my nightly routine, changing and taking off my makeup and straightening up. I check out the window one more time before I go to bed. 

“They’re still there.”

“ _ Good, _ ” the voice in my ear replies. “ _ Most likely Holland’s men will be keeping an eye on you from this point on. For that reason, we will no longer be able to have eyes on you. Make contact, Y/N, catch his attention. Once you’re in, gather evidence and take. Him. Down. _ ”

“Yes, sir.” With that, I destroy the earpiece and flush the pieces down the toilet.  _ Alright Holland, let the game begin.  _

{***}

Five days pass with no interaction with Holland or any of his higher-ups. Two men follow me at all times, rotating every eight hours. I make sure I have a predictable routine that will allow Holland to find me easily when he- _ hopefully _ -decides to make his move. 

On Day Six I’m getting my usual green tea from the cafe down the street when three men enter. They’re wearing regular looking clothes, but their confident stances give them away as something more than regular. A quick look at the middle man confirms my suspicions.  _ He’s here _ . Holland’s eyes find mine easily and I stare back, biting my lip to pretend to cover a shy smile. I duck my head and head to a booth, sitting down with my tea and opening my laptop. Holland and his men glance around the place while they wait in line to order. None of them gives me another glance, so I do my best to look busy with my work. 

Four minutes later, I hear footsteps coming my way. I look up in time to see Holland dismiss his two thugs. He stalks over to me, relaxation and confidence radiating from him. 

“Hello.” His voice is higher than I expected and full of authority. 

“Hi again. Sit if you like.”

He accepts, sliding into the seat across from me. “I’m sorry Stephen Blake ruined your evening. I can assure you he will no longer be a problem.”  _ Oh, poor, stupid Steven.  _

I put a smile on my face. “I appreciate that. So, what brings you here this lovely morning?”

“Can’t I just enjoy a breakfast out?”

“Yeah, but I prefer to think you have... _ other  _ motivations.” I place my elbow on the table and my chin on my fist, leaning closer to Holland. 

“I might.” He sips his drink, never taking his eyes off me. For some reason, this action sends a shiver down my spine. I ignore it and continue our dance. 

“What does a girl have to do to find out?”

A grin spreads over his face. “There’s an event coming up that requires my presence. As it is a dinner, I am expected to bring a date.” 

I lean back a little, popping on a coy smile. “I’m sure a charmer like you can get a woman to accompany him quite easily.” 

He chuckles, evidently enjoying our game. “That’s what I’m attempting to do here, love. You interested?”

I shrug, the smile still on my face. “Maybe.” 

He raises his eyebrows and chuckles in disbelief. “Well alright then. What does a guy have to do to get a yes?”

I stand my seat, taking my laptop and tea with me as I slowly walk to his side of the booth. I lean down, my lips brushing his ear. “Convince me.” 

His head and gaze follow me as I walk to the door. Before leaving, I turn around to face him. His eyes are bright and he has a thrilled smirk on his face. “Till next time, Mr. Holland.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Y/n’s POV**

 

By the time I get home from the gym in the afternoon, I know I’ve got Holland on my hook. I know this because not only has my Super Stalker Squad increased to three men, but because my life has suddenly become much easier. My groceries at the store were free, as was the session with my personal trainer. My flower-filled apartment only cements my discovery. A variety of flowers decorate every available surface my apartment has to offer. Bouquets lead a trail to my closet, which I open to discover a magnificent dress. The dress is long and gold with a criss cross sequin style that reminds me of the 1920’s. A quick check confirms that it’s my size. I bite my lip to contain an unwanted smile. 

Holland left his phone number on a Post-it attached to my fridge. I hop on the counter and dial. 

“Hello.” His voice is smooth and smug. 

“Are you trying to charm me?”

“I’m trying to  _ convince  _ you love, if you’re charmed that’s just a side effect.”

I feel my face heat up. “Well I’ve got to say, you’ve done a pretty good job.”

“Good enough to earn your presence at tomorrow’s dinner?”

“Hmmm…” I kick my legs as I pretend to mull it over. He chuckles while he waits. “Alright. You should know that I probably would have said yes even without all this flair. You intrigue me, Mr. Holland.”

“Tom, please.”

“ _ Tom _ .” I let his name slide off my tongue, the feel of it funny. I’ve only ever referred to him as Holland, really. 

“And you are?”

I scoff. “You have my home address and a way into my apartment but not my name?”

I can practically hear the grin in his voice when he says, “I know your name love, I just want to hear you say it.”

I chuckle. “Y/n Williams.” My last name is made up for the operation, but my superiors thought it best if I kept my first name. 

“Y/n Williams.” There’s a pause after he says it. “Lovely. I’ll pick you up tomorrow evening at seven thirty. Please don’t be late, love. I’d like to spend as much of the night with you as possible.” A shiver runs down my spine.

“I’ll try my best.”

“See you soon, love.”

“Goodbye Tom.”

He hangs up and I sit on the counter for a minute, clutching the phone to my chest.  _ Criminal Boss or not, that boy knows how to carry a conversation _ .

{***}

The following evening at seven thirty  _ exactly _ , there’s a knock on the door. 

I check my reflection one last time and open the door to see him there looking dashing in his tuxedo. “Hello Tom.”

“Hello, Y/n.” His eyes move up and down my frame and he looks back to my face with a crooked smile. “You look lovely. I’m glad I went with the gold.”

I chuckle and step back so he can come in. “I was going to wear one of my own dresses to spite you, but it was just so pretty I didn’t want to waste it.” 

He looks me over again with approval in his eye. “And I will be eternally grateful for your choice. Shall we, love?” He offers me his arm, and the classy act momentarily throws me off my rhythm. Instead of answering with words, I make a strange face and exhale loudly.

Holland- _ Tom _ -chuckles and takes my arm, placing it in his. “You’ll get the hang of it, love.”

All I can do is let out a breathy laugh.  _ Come on, Y/n, get it together. _

He leads me out of my apartment, down the elevator, and out the front doors. A sleek, black limo is waiting for us there.

“Tom, you’ve done so much,” I gush, back to my character. 

“Yes well,” he holds the car door open for me and helps me get in, sliding in next to me before shutting the door. “It’s been a while since a girl like you has agreed to be in my company.” 

I smile flirtatiously. “A girl like me?”

He scoots closer, our legs touching now. “Yeah, beautiful, charming, interesting, witty, etcetera.” His voice trails off as his eyes meet mine. 

I playfully roll my eyes and look away before turning back to him. “Speaking of charming.”

We chuckle as the limo makes its way through the city. Tom spends the ride flirting with me and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t enjoying the attention. I return it readily, keeping rapport and therefore my cover. Before long the limo pulls in front of a huge building. The driver opens my door, helps me out, and closes it behind Tom. 

“Tom, this is so cool, where are we?”

He grins boyishly and offers me his arm once more. “An abandoned warehouse some rich folks fixed up. Now it’s used to host dinners and dances and charitable events.” His grin widens. “And the occasional poker game.”

I elbow his side playfully. We walk into the building and I can’t help the gasp that escapes me. While the outside looks artsy and distressed, the inside is the definition of elegant. HIgh windows are draped in beautiful crimson curtains, tall candlesticks adorn the tables, and a string quartet fills the room with lovely music. 

“Would you like to dance?”

“I’d love to.” 

Tom leads me to the middle of the ballroom. It’s then that I notice the color of the floor and plates and glasses.  _ Gold _ .

“Hey, I match,” I exclaim with a chuckle. 

Tom grins and spins me before pulling me back into his arms. “I did that on purpose, love. I want people to know you’re a valuable date.”

I smile back before the meaning of his comment dawns on me. I stop dancing. “Tom, this is  _ real _ ?”

He chuckles and stops with me. His hands don’t leave mine or my waist. “There’s some woven in the threads, yeah. The gems are real, too.”

I contemplate his words, unable to move. 

He chuckles lowly and pulls me closer to him. “Just enjoy it, darling.”

_ Darling. That’s new...I like it.  _

“Annnnd twirl.” He spins me slowly before resuming the speed of our dance. I bite my lip and cautiously lean my head against his shoulder, allowing myself to enjoy the moment.  _ Just because I’m trying to destroy him doesn’t mean I can’t like dancing...right? _

But it’s time to get back to my job. “Tom,” I say his name with hesitation so he’ll think I’m wary due to what I’m about to say. He pulls back so he can look at me with a raised eyebrow. I continue. “Will you have to slip away to deal with any...business...tonight?” I bite my lip. He smiles and takes his hand from mine to bring it to my face, gently pulling my lip from my teeth. My breath stops in my throat.  _ Y/n, stop it.  _

“No darling, no business tonight. In fact, I had hoped to make this night soley about spending time with the beautiful, interesting woman in front of me.” The soft look in his eyes contradicts everything I know about him.  _ He’s a killer _ . 

I sigh for his benefit although I’m secretly disappointed. No business means there likely won’t be an opportunity to gather evidence against him. “That makes me happy.” 

“Good.”

We resume our dance, saying little until the bell chimes to let us know dinner is about to begin. 

Dinner tastes  _ amazing _ and I’m presented with multiple chances to get closer to Tom. He doesn’t tell me much about the ‘business’, as he calls it, but I learn a lot about his family, his best friend Haz, and his dog Tessa. I can’t quite create the image of a bloodthirsty mobster having a puppy he loves, although he’s clearly telling the truth. After dinner comes more dancing with some socializing. 

“Tom!”  A tall, older man with a gruff voice happily extends his hand to Tom. Tom shakes it with equal enthusiasm. 

“Daniel, great to see you! This is Y/n Williams, my date for the evening.”

I hold my hand out for a shake. 

“Pretty lady like you here with a scoundrel like him?” Daniel chuckles and turns back to Tom. “You’ve hired her, surely.”

Although Daniel is clearly joking, he’s offended Tom. Tom’s jaw tightens as does his hand around my waist. Daniel notices. “N-not that she looks like a prostitute!” Daniel turns to me. “You look lovely,  Y/n, absolutely classical.”

I try to diffuse the situation. “Why thank you, Daniel, you’re so kind. How do you know Tom?” While Daniel gives his answer, I run my hand up and down Tom’s back, giving him a warm smile when he turns his head to look at me. My actions relax him, and he kisses the side of my head appreciatively. The sweet action is unexpected, and I look at my feet, wondering just how this man can go from angry and threatening one minute to kind and gentle the next.

Soon, the conversation with Daniel ends and we resume our dance. Over the next two hours, Tom introduces me to some of London’s richest members. Thanks to my training I keep my cool, but there are times when I want to squeal at the kind of environment I’m in. Around the end of the night, however, it dawns on me that these people probably wouldn’t have any reason to personally know Tom unless they’re involved in some shady business. That thought sobers me up pretty quickly. 

A little after midnight, Tom pulls me close so he can lean to my ear. “Are you ready to go?”

“Sure,” I smile and take his offered arm.

The limo is magically waiting for us and we continue to make easy conversation on the way back to my apartment. Tom follows me out of the limo but does not leave the side of the car. “Can I walk you up?”

“Please,” I smile. We walk upstairs and stop at my door. I lean my back against it, giving him the opportunity to do what I know he wants to. He wraps an arm around my waist and uses his other hand to tilt my face to his, pulling me into a kiss. I drape my arms over his shoulder, playing lightly with his hair. He bites my bottom lip once before pulling away. Despite myself, I’m reluctant to let him go, so I keep my arms around his shoulders. 

“I would like to see you again, Y/n” 

“Me too. I mean,” we both chuckle at my mistake. “I would like to see  _ you _ again.”

“Well, good.” He gives me that boyish grin again and I can’t help the hand that escapes his shoulder to play with his curls. “I’ll call you soon.”

“Well, good,” I repeat. We stare at each other. 

“Okay, I should go.” He still doesn’t let go of me. “I have a meeting early in the morning.”

“Yeah? What about?” I press on his neck a little. 

He gets the hint and kisses me again but pulls away to answer. “Nothing you should have to concern yourself with. You’re too lovely to get mixed in with all that.”  _ Dang it _ . He presses his lips to mine one more time. 

“Alright, I really need to go.” 

I sigh, running a hand down to rest on his chest. “I suppose I understand.”

He chuckles and leans into my neck. “Till next time, Miss Williams.” He nips at my ear playfully. 

I laugh and push him away. “Hey, that’s my line!” 

He actually lets go of me this time, grinning as he walks away backwards. “And I just stole it. Goodnight, darling!”

A laugh still bubbles from me. “Goodnight, Tom.”

I watch him walk away before unlocking my door and closing it behind me. Once inside, I sigh, dropping my head into my hands. 

_ You’re not supposed to want to kiss him, Y/n.  _


End file.
